Strange Music
by funnygirl00
Summary: It has been 20 years since Merlin, Ariana and their family were banned from Camelot by Arthur. But when Merlin's mute daughter, Lily, is rescued by Arthur's son, Prince Brandan, will the steps for making magic legal in Camelot finally be taken? Will Arthur force his son, to deny the love he feels for Lily? And is Lancelot's love, the love that Gwen's been longing for?
1. The wasted years

**********This is the sequel to my first Merlin story 'Unusual Way' to those who haven't read it, I suggest you do so or you may not understand. When I finished 'Unusual Way' I got several requests to do another part of the story, so I decided to do so, once I got an idea. I'm not to sure where this fic is going, but I've got an idea. **

******I own nothing except Ariana, Prince Brandan, Lily and Merlin's children.**

* * *

Chapter One

The wasted years

_Ariana kept one hand pressed on her growing stomach and the other holding onto her five children. All five followed her obediently on the magical, 'leash' for them._

_Lily, was their first born daughter, and secretly Merlin's favorite child. She'd been born mute, but Merlin had been able her to give her the gift of song. Whenever Lily sang, the very birds in the air stopped chirping to listen to her._

_Then, there were the twin boys, Will and Arthur. She didn't like the name Arthur, but Merlin insisted on naming their son after the man who insisted on running him ragged every day. She didn't see the logic or the sense in that._

_Then Aimee and Louise followed in the two years after the twins. Now, she was carrying Merlin's sixth child and she was hoping that it was a boy to balance out the number of children. Not to mention, level out the playing field if there were any arguments between the siblings._

_She knocked on Arthur's chamber door. "Come in!" she walked in to see Merlin handing Arthur his chain mail. Arthur's eyes widened. "Ariana, what are you doing here?"_

_"It's time for Merlin to take me home." She declared. "Honestly, Arthur, he's not your pack mule!"_

_"Now darling," Merlin said walking up to her and kissing her. "it is a little early for me to be leaving."_

_Her eyes flashed. "Don't you argue with me! It's getting hard to walk these days you know."_

_"And whose fault is that?" Arthur asked as he knelt beside the children. "Certainly not mine."_

_"Arthur," Merlin warned. "didn't Gwen ever teach you not to argue with pregnant women?"_

_"No." He asked as he picked up Louise who immediately began to fuss. "Why?"_

_Ariana groaned and tugged on Merlin's sleeve. "Can we go home now?"_

_"Right." He reached for Louise. "I don't know why she doesn't like you Arthur."_

_"Shut up Merlin."_

* * *

"Merlin?" Ariana nudged him. "Hey. It's time to get up."

Merlin yawned and looked over at the woman who'd been his wife for twenty-two wonderful years. He pushed back a strand of her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Really?"

"Yes. Arthur will get upset."

"I'm getting a little tired of this deception." He exhaled. "I keep dreaming about that last day."

She nodded. "When you saved Gwen from dying and he banished us outside the kingdom of Camelot?"

"Yes."

"Mother!" Alice, their youngest daughter, screamed. "Daddy! Help!"

They jumped out of bed and opened the door. "What is it?" Ariana asked.

"It's Lily!" She shrieked, her shrieks attracting all the attention of her siblings. "We were at the creek and these men," she began crying. "they're hurting her!"

* * *

It had been an ordinary day for Prince Brandan. Every morning, he stole out of the castle and rode his horse, relishing the scent of the fresh earth and the sound of the birds. But today, the sound of twigs snapping and men laughing caused his senses to become alert. He halted his horse, reached for several arrows and fitted them to his bow.

A woman came running around the corner, terror on her face. She tripped on her skirt and fell on her face. Three men appeared behind her, laughing and leering at her. She scrambled back and as one lunged for her, he shot him in the arm.

At the man's roar of pain, the other two paused. He glowered at them. "Get out of here. Now! Before I kill you all!"

The men wasted no time hurrying back into the forest. He set his bow down and approached the girl cautiously. She looked up at him and he saw her face for the first time. She was…the most beautiful maiden he'd ever seen. Dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, every feature of her face was striking.

She licked her lips, innocent as the gesture was; it took all of his will power not to steal a kiss from those lips. "Are you all right?" she exhaled and nodded. "What's your name?"

She bit her lip and looked down. She drew in the sand and he looked as she spelled out her name. "Lily?" She nodded. "That's a pretty name. Can't you speak?" She shook her head and tapped her throat. "I see. Here, let me help you up." He helped her up and she took a step forward and immediately buckled. He caught her. "You're hurt." He lifted her up into his arms and her eyes widened. "I'll take you to the castle," her eyes widened. "Gaius, the physician can see to your ankle and you can write the directions to your home once your injury is seen to."

* * *

Lily's gray dress was torn badly, but she wasn't hurt in any way. Prince Brandan set her on the horse, pulled his red cloak off and draped it around her shoulder's gently before turning his horse towards Camelot. Lily turned casually in his arms and waved at her parent's invisible forms.

Ariana sighed. "Now, why couldn't we have met like that?"

"Why didn't you let me rescue my daughter?" Merlin demanded, completly focused on anything but what just happened. "Now, she's off to Camelot with Prince Brandan!"

"They make a cute couple." She hinted. "They look well together."

"What are you implying?" Ariana watched Merlin's face, waiting for him to catch on, and when he did, his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!" He said. "No way!"

"Merlin!"

"She is not going to marry prince Brandan! Arthur would kill me!"

"I've heard you say that for years and I'd like to see Arthur try it! Besides," she shrugged. "Merlin, it might be just the thing required for magic to be restored to Camelot." The clock chimed and she exhaled. "You're late Merlin." She kissed him, biting his lower lip lightly and stepping back as his face changed into the face of 'Allan' his counterpart. "Now, go!"

He huffed. "Fine."

"And don't worry about Lily." She said. "I've all ready telepathed to her to stay at the kingdom as long as she likes. And _don't _you _even _think about busting up that relationship."

"They just met!"

She kissed his nose. "I can see the future, remember? And he's definitely in it!"


	2. Mental Telepathy

Chapter Two

Mental Telepathy

Lily felt as hot as a fire by the time Prince Brandan had carried her into the chambers her father had spent a good portion of his life in. Gaius was still court physician, but her father predicted he only had ten more years left to live.

"Your highness," Gaius said, surprise written on his face. "and Lily! What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Brandan said.

"Yes." He nodded. "She was cursed from birth, can't speak a word. But she can sing though, and when she does…I believe the very angels of heaven stop to hear her."

Lily blushed and shook her head. _I'm not that good Gaius._

"She's quite humble," he said. "Now, where'd you hurt yourself?"

_My ankle. I fell when some men were chasing me._

"It's her ankle."

"Yes your highness, she fell."

Brandan's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"She told me."

"But," he stammered. "how? I didn't hear a word from her."

"A sorcerer, put a spell on her, so she can communicate through telepathy, if, the person is open to telepathy."

Brandan nodded. "Of course. Could you communicate with me, through telepathy?"

She nodded. _Yes. I can. If you wish._

His eyes widened. "I heard her!" his eyes clouded for a moment. "But, I'm not sure how father or grandfather will like this."

"Perhaps, it would be wise to give her some papers and a quill so she can speak."

"Good idea."

The door opened and her father came in, wearing his disguise. He looked so different with short blonde hair and a mustache.

"Ahh, Nilrem," Gaius said. "I need you to bandage her ankle tightly. My hands are not what they should be."

"Of course." He approached and took the bandage from Gaius's hand. He went to raise her skirt but observed Brandan still standing there. "Your highness, if I may be so bold, might I suggest that you not be present while we are tending to her injuries."

_Father!_

He ignored her protests. "It wouldn't be seemly for you, to be present with a maiden, considering the circumstances."

Gaius nodded. "He is right your highness."

Fortunately, Brandan seemed to side with her father. "Of course! I shall retire, get out of my riding apparel, come back and fetch her presently."

Merlin nodded as Gaius spoke. "Thank you."

Brandan smiled and looked at her. "I shall see you soon, Lily."

She could think of no words to speak to him as a blush painted her cheeks red. The moment the door shut behind Brandan, her father spoke. "Rouge." Not the words she was expecting to follow, but it sounded so fatherish. He exhaled as he lifted her skirt and began to tightly bind her ankle. "Lily, you need to stay off it for several weeks, it'll help it heal quickly."

Her eyes widened indignantly. _But I cannot have the prince carry me around the palace during that whole period!_

_Oh yes you can! _Her mother chimed in mentally. _Enjoy it!_

_I don't think I can._

"I think she should go home." Her father said. "Immediately, before something happens."

_Merlin! _Her mother said. _Stop saying stupid things like that!_

"I am thinking sensibly. They don't know each other and you've practically got them married off to each other."

_That's why they learn about each other! Hey, you and I didn't know each other that well until you grabbed me,_

"You jumped me!" He defended himself.

_But I didn't make you kiss me in the garden._

"Ariana, that kiss wasn't supposed to even happen!"

_And you married me so you could have your fill of them._

"Stop filling her head with these ideas. It's dangerous!" He groaned. "Arthur and Uther will have her head if it's discovered that she's my daughter!"

_Over prince Brandan's dead body. _Her mother had the nerve to giggle. _He's in love with her all ready._

"No!" Merlin shouted. "He is not!"

_He can't be! _Lily said, panic rising in her chest. _We just met._

_What do you think Lily? _Her mother asked. _Is he nice? _She hesitated, due to her father's intense expression. _Ignore him._

_But mother-_

_Answer my question Lily. I know you well enough to know that you're at least interested in him. Can you deny that?_

She exhaled and shook her head. _I can't._

"Ariana." Merlin said. "I really wish you wouldn't-"

_Merlin, just go with it. Lily will marry one day, and I've heard many good things about Prince Brandan. He treats you well and with respect, unlike Arthur, he's got a courteous disposition. What more could you ask for in a son-in-law?_

"One who's not a prince!" He frowned. "They're all clotpoles."

_And I've got a dollop head that makes up words._

"And I've got a red, headed vixen who won't shut up!"

Her mother groaned. _I'll argue with you later. But it is my wish that Lily stays there for a few weeks. And you WILL bow to my request!_

"Why?"

Her mother was silent for a moment. _Because I'm pregnant again. Bye!_

That, was clearly _not _what her father was expecting her to say. He turned to her, slightly stunned. "She's….not is she? Is she playing a cruel joke?"

She shrugged. _I don't know father._

A tap on the door and Merlin said. "Come in."

It was prince Brandan; he'd changed into a simple deep green shirt, tan breeches and black boots. Try as she might to hide it, the sight of him sent her pulse racing. "So Gaius, what's the analysis?"

He glanced at her father a moment, who discreetly nodded a Gaius, before speaking. "She'll be fine. I've contacted her parents so they know she's here. She should stay off that ankle for a few weeks for it to heel quicker."

"Oh of course," Brandan scooped her up and moved towards the door. "we arrived just in time to join everyone to dine."

She flushed. _Please! You don't need to carry me everywhere!_

"If you insist," he set her down. "then, your ankle will take longer to heal." He smiled impishly. "So, you may walk all on your own."

She rolled her eyes. _You're crazy. _Her first footstep hurt and she bit away a wince. Brandan, as if sensing it, wrapped one arm around her waist, helping her move. _Thank you._

"Do you come from a large family?"

She nodded. _Yes. I'm the oldest out of ten children._

"Ten?" he exhaled in a laugh of awe. "You're lucky."

_Don't you have any brother's or sisters?_

A dark shadow entered his eyes. "No. I had a twin brother. But…magic killed him on the day I was born."


	3. War in the halls of Camelot

Chapter Three

War in the halls of Camelot

_I am so sorry. Your twin, was it a brother or sister?_

"It was my older brother." He said somewhat brusquely. "I am sorry, it's just, I don't like to talk about it."

_I understand. But, maybe talking to someone would be good._

"I'll keep that in mind. What's your family like?"

_I'm the oldest. My parents had ten children, as I mentioned before. _He nodded. _Then, there are my twin brothers, Will and Arthur, named after two of my father's best friends. Aimee and Louise were the next set of twins._

"Do twins run in your family?"

she shook her head. _Not really. In the years that followed, my brother's John, Thomas and Alex were born. Alice is the baby of the family, and my mother, may or may not be expecting another child as we speak._

He laughed. "You're kidding!"

_No, I am not. My parents love each other so very, much. It's truly a blessing to see them together. Are your parent's very much in love?_

He bit his lip. "I'm not sure."

She frowned. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry._

"No, you'll see what I mean for yourself."

They rounded the corner and entered the dining hall. The sight of all the food, the men and women in their richly colored clothes and jewels made her feel like a shabby, unkept, street urichin. For true, she'd mended her dress under the guise of his cloak and like most men, prince Brandan didn't notice her dress had mended itself. She bit her lip and kept her head high as all eyes turned to see them in.

She knew who Arthur, Gwen and Uther were from her father's vivid discriptions. There were also a variety of knights, several were very handsome and a few gave her body a once over. As if sensing it, Brandan picked her up and moved towards the table as if wordlessly saying to all the knights, "She's mine. And no one else shall have her."

Gwen, a beautiful woman with dark wistfull eyes, with her hair pinned behind her in a regal bun, stood up. "Brandan? What is this? Is she harmed?"

"Are you going to make this a practice," Uther said. "of bringing strays into the hall?"

she bit her lip and looked down. "I am sorry grandfather," Brandan said testily. "but she's had a rather traumatic incident and I though it would be a humane thing to bring one of your subjects to join us."

Arthur's eyes flashed. "Take care how you speak to your grandfather!"

"Then he should take care as to how he speaks so in front of a lady!" now, the whole hall had grown still and silent. Arthur and uther were prepared to start an argument. "I came across Lily in the woods, while riding this morning. Three men attacked her and she injured her ankle in the attack." With these words, he'd won his mother over. "Gaius says she must remain here for a few weeks until she is well enough to travel."

"Oh my," Gwen motioned for a chair to be brought over. "please, sit here. Forgive me, I've forgotten your name all ready. What is it?"

"She's mute mother, but her name's Lily."

"Mute?" Gwen's sympathy was genuine. "I'm so sorry."

_You can tell her I was cursed. It's all right. It might be difficult to explain if I were someday found to be singing._

"A sorcerer cursed her," he stated as he seated her in the chair his mother had provided for. "making her silent forever, but another, while unable to restore her speech, granted her the gift of music. Gaius says that she sings like an angel."

Arthur's eyes clouded. "Magic again. Someday Brandan, I hope you will fully understand the dangers of magic."

Brandan exhaled and bit out. "And someday, you and grandfather will realize that you cannot blame the magic for a choices the two of you made."

"Brandan." Gwen said softly. "Please."

"Choices we made?" Arthur snapped. "How dare you! You know nothing!"

"I did some reading on the subject."

"How?" Uther demanded. "Where'd you find a book on the subject?"

"I have my sources and my reasons. You knew that the magic would claim a life, you just didn't know whose." Brandan glowered at them. "It was a risk you both took and must now deal with the consequences!"

Uther glowered at Arthur. "One of these days will you get this boy under control. I thought I'd raised you better than this! What kind of a man is your son now?"

"A wiser one than he!" Arthur jumped up, his eyes blazing, but Brandan was beyond being silent. Lily noticed her father had come into the room, clutching a pad for her and his eyes were warily taking in the situation. "By your example, he banished his best friend, the man who saved his life numerous times, out of Camelot!"

"That's enough!" Arthur shouted.

"Enough! You wronged Merlin! I've heard accounts from many, about how he risked his life for you! He died for you! And then when he tried to save your wife from dying, you banish him from the kingdom!"

"He killed my son!" He shouted.

"It was your decision. He did as you requested!" He snapped. "You cannot blame him for something _you _did."

Lily jumped up, placing her hands on Brandan's chest and arm. He whipped around, his eyes blazing with anger. _Please. Don't argue with your father. Not it public. He doesn't deserve it._

All eyes watched them as Brandan exhaled and brought his breathing under control. He turned to his father. "I am sorry, that was, inappropriate of me. I shouldn't spoken to you so, in public, and in front of company. Forgive me."

Arthur glowered, but nodded at him as he sat down. Gwen squeezed her hand before turning to her father. "Nilrem, could you please fetch paper and a pen for our guest?"

He nodded and approached. "I have done so your highness."

"Thank you."

He handed it to her. _Be careful. I couldn't bear to loose you._

She smiled. _I know father._

Gwen smiled. "So tell me, where to you come from?"

She wrote down. My parents live outside of Camelot, in the woods. 

Gwen nodded. "How nice. And, have you any siblings?"

Brandan answered for her. "She's the oldest out of ten."

Uther snorted. "Good God, ten? Her father most be a man who cannot control himself around his wife!"

As the court laughed, Brandan bristled. "It seems to me, he loves his wife very much."

Lily reached for the goblet of grape juice and took a gulp. She choked, realizing it was actually wine. She made a face and set it down. Arthur noticed. "Is something wrong?"

The wine. I do not find it agreeable for me.

Arthur shrugged off the note. "I see."

Gwen exhaled and shook her head. "I am sorry about all this Lily, but this has been a very trying day for all the men involved. I'm afraid that all their manners are somewhat lacking."

It's all right. They carry the weight of the kingdom on their shoulders. It must be a heavy burden.

Gwen's eyes saddened as she looked to Brandan. "You found a treasure here Brandan. Makes excuses for the worst of men." She threw her napkin down and stood up. "Excuse me. I should like to see you, Lily, later in my chambers, once you're refreshed."

Lily nodded as Gwen swept off. She observed Arthur, his jaw set, eyes forward, and his body tense. A glance across the room showed another knight was watching Gwen leave the room. The dark, despair, barely restrained look of love in his eyes told her that this was sir Lancelot. The man who'd loved Gwen for years, but had never spoken the words to her.

There was a war going on in the halls of Camelot. And could she end it, or only add fuel to the fires that were brightly burning everybody's soul?


	4. Suspicion

Chapter four

Suspicion

Brandan knocked on his mother's chamber door and he heard her skirts rustle. "Just a minute."

"It's me mother." He said patiently, before adding in a lower voice. "I know Lancelot's in there so you don't need to stick him in the closet or anything like that."

Lilly nudged him with a frown on her face. Her musical voice invaded his senses. _You shouldn't speak to her so!_

The door opened and his mother's face was slightly pale, but her red face and watery eyes tattled that she'd been crying. Lancelot appeared beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." Brandan said kindly. "Father's being intolerable lately. You need a friend to speak to," he addressed Lancelot. "and I can think of no better friend for you to have."

Both looked relieved and Gwen touched his hand. "Thank you Brandan."

Brandan addressed Lancelot. "I should like for you to keep an eye on Lily when I cannot. I'm certain several of the knights have had their eye on her."

Lancelot chuckled. "You wouldn't be wrong in that assumption Brandan. But I believe they all know your feelings for her," Lancelot was the only knight who honored his request to not address him with his royal title. It made him feel like someone who was accepted for what they were, not because they had a royal title. "Come." He said. "Let us leave the ladies to their conversations."

"Indeed."

* * *

Gwen smiled. "Good, now I shall have you to myself for a while."

Lily surveyed Gwen, hesitating before writing. Can I trust you with a secret?

Gwen nodded. "Yes."

You must swear not to tell anyone. Not even Arthur, for I fear he won't accept.

Gwen snorted. "As if I'd trust him with anything. You have my word. I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

_I can relay my messages through telepathy. _Gwen jumped the first time she heard Lily's voice in her head. _I'm sorry. I can write if it's going to be_

"No. I wouldn't think of making you write when you communicate like this." Gwen smiled. "I hope you won't be offended if I lend you a dress of mine. It may make Uther and the knights behave with more respect towards you."

_I thank you for your kind thought._

"I am sorry for Uther and my husband's behavior." A sad, venomous look filled Gwen's eyes. "He's changed. A lot since we lost our son and he banished Merlin." She shook her head sadly. "Merlin. Who'd have ever thought that? He was such a sweet guy too. Always helpful, took anything Arthur dished out. A pure example of a true love of a friend and he cast him out of the kingdom."

_Have you seen Merlin since?_

She shook her head, her voice a whisper. "No. I haven't. I miss him…and his antics so much at times. Arthur, has never been the same since." she covered her eyes. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

_Because you have no other female to talk to. Morgana's gone and I don't know if there is anyone else her you can trust._

Gwen exhaled and stood up. "You're right there. There is no one I can trust, except for Lancelot."

She bit her lip hesitantly. _My father said that Lancelot was the finest and noblest man he'd ever known._

"Then he spoke true to you. Indeed. Lancelot is the finest man I know." Silence reigned before Gwen pushed open her closet doors. "Now, lets find you something to wear."

_I thank you, but surely, your clothes are too fine for someone like me._

"No. You're a good girl, I can see it. And pardon me," she smiled. "I'm certain Brandan sees it to." She blushed as Gwen surveyed her. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been arguing with his father so much lately. At night, I've discovered him reading books, often about magic. I don't know why though. He's fortunate his father doesn't know." Gwen held out a simple red dress. "Now, let's get you into this."

* * *

Merlin was walking past Gwen's chamber when she came out with Lily in tow. He paused, momentarily stunned by the sight of her. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress, with a low neckline that was guaranteed to have every red-blooded male staring at her. Still, her eyes held such an innocent light.

_Stay a moment Lily._

Lily turned to Gwen who nodded. "All right? Are you sure you can find the garden?" Lily nodded. "Good. I'll see you then."

He waited until Gwen vanished around the corner before speaking. "What was all that about me in the banquet hall?"

_I'm not sure. Brandan was talking about magic and he got mad Uther and Arthur. He claims you were wrongly banished._

"If he's trying to get into my good graces, it's not working." She rolled her eyes. "I'm teasing. Don't use any magic. Promise me."

_I shall try not to use any magic. You know father, that sometimes, it is necessary._

He exhaled. "No one knows better than I."

_Father….is Gwen….still in love with Arthur?_

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

_It's just…she seems so unhappy and sir Lancelot, he is there for her. I think that it's possible._

He shook his head. "I wouldn't think such things. It's not possible. Lancelot loved Gwen for many years and he still does. But his love and loyalty for Arthur will not allow his feelings to come between Arthur and Gwen."

She nodded. _If you say so dad, but, I'm not too sure. Arthur-_

"He's under a great deal of pressure lately. But that won't change his love for Gwen."

"Lily?" Both spun around to see Lancelot walking towards her. "There you are. Gwen asked that I make sure that you got to the garden. She is distressed again, Arthur is unforgiving towards her for leaving them." He exhaled. "I don't know what you did to get Prince Brandan to calm down, he's really been angry at Arthur lately." She shrugged as Lancelot took her arm. "I don't know what magic you work, but why don't you try it on Gwen? Let's go."

"Keep an eye on her." Her father said.

"I'll keep both eyes on her." Lancelot shot her father an impish look. "Merlin."

She jumped and stared at her father. _He knows!?_

He shrugged. "Lancelot is a lot more perceptive than most."

Lancelot grinned. "I thought she looked familiar. She your daughter Merlin?"

He nodded. "Yes."

_Why'd you tell Lancelot?_

"Because, I need someone to talk to other that Gaius or I'll go insane!" He flinched and groaned. "I'll talk to you later Ariana! Not now!"

She smiled and followed Lancelot down the hall towards the prince whom she suspected had a reason for wanting to know about magic. And what she suspected, it was because he might posses magic as well.


	5. Deductions

Chapter five

Deductions

Gwen had given her a tour of the castle and all the grounds. She was informed she wouldn't see Brandan again, for he and his father were training today and wouldn't be back till later. She didn't mind, for she liked Gwen immediately and was glad to be in her company.

Still, there was a great sadness in Gwen's eyes as she looked out over the castle balcony to view the knights training. She could tell by their tunics, which knight was whom. And more often than not, Gwen's eyes strayed to Lancelot's figure. He noticed her as well, several times; his gaze strayed to the balcony. Brandan observed her and waved in their direction. Arthur, glanced up once, and then resumed schooling Brandan in the manly art of self-defense with a sword. Her father was there, carrying Arthur sword, Brandan, insisted on carrying his sword though, making the load easier on her father.

Brandan, wasn't much of a sword fighter like his father, he was a better archer. Probably the best in the entire kingdom. She could read in Arthur's emotions that he didn't approve of Brandan's lack of skill with a blade. Brandan didn't seem to care and most of the time, he seemed to tune every word that Arthur said out of his head.

Then, she and Gwen explored the garden and talked about many things. From what she gathered, emotionally, Gwen was carrying a broken heart. She wanted to be a mother, but the first birth had such terrible consequences that Arthur refused to risk her life in such a manner. And with lack of physical contact between them, a ton of little things, words spoken in anger had caused each of them to slowly drift away to someone else. And over the years, they'd just become friends who spoke to each other for advice. Her mother would be so disappointed in seeing Gwen, for her mother had given up a kingdom for Gwen and Arthur's happiness. Now, they were only proving to Uther that he was right. Arthur should have married a woman of nobility. But then, a woman was a woman, if things were going wrong between a man and a woman, her pedigree had nothing to do with it!

And then, there was Lancelot. Every adjective she'd ever heard spoken about Lancelot was agreeable. He was kind, honorable, flawless, the perfect example of a man. But she and her father knew that Lancelot wasn't quite perfect. The one thing that kept his crystal statue completely shiny was his love for Gwen. Her father was wrong; there was something going on between them. How could there not be? Lancelot was there for her when Arthur wasn't, even before they married. Lancelot had loved Gwen for what she was the moment they'd met. But Arthur, it had taken him time. They'd come over so many obstacles together. Had they climbed one too many mountains before their bodies completely broke down?

* * *

"You can't be thinking of marrying her." Uther said. "Friendship only is permitted.

"Whatever." Brandan rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm serious." Uther said.

"I'm definitely thinking on it." He said. "I shall pick _my _wife, because _I _love her for what she is and _not _for what she'll bring to the kingdom. And if Lily is the woman I wish to marry, then marry her I shall!"

Uther rolled his eyes. "She's a peasant and a mute one at that."

"You don't always need words to communicate. And mother was-

"She had a title." Arthur said tightly. "Don't argue with him."

"A title that was given to her." He reminded his father. "She wasn't born with it. Or have you forgotten the woman you married?" The warning look on his father's face came a second too late to silence him. "Probably so. So when she finds someone better who loves her, don't be surprised."

His father didn't hesitate to react. He struck him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Brandan rubbed his jaw as his father glared down at him. "You _will _mind your tongue!"

As his father strode off he said. "I consider that blow to be a badge of honor coming from you. It lets me know you have some feelings left inside you."

His father stiffened, but immediately decided he wasn't going to offer a retort and left the room. Uther glowered at him. "You watch yourself boy." He shook his finger. "Or I might order you to enjoy a week in the stocks."

He crossed his arms, wrinkled his nose and stared Uther down in 'the look' that he hated most of all. Uther shook his hand in a dismissive manner and walked away from him.

Once alone, he mumbled some words, healing his sore jaw. He was terrified for a moment as he felt the magic soothe him. It was scary, to posses magic and not have anyone to talk to about it. His father and grandfather hated magic; they showed their distaste for it in the way they ruled the kingdom. And their tongues polluted the air with every word against magic. He couldn't understand how something so terrible and bad, could be so wonderful at the same time. He didn't know much magic, just a few little spells that would come in handy.

_I knew it. _He spun around to see Lily standing there. _You have magic._

"No I don't!" He said defensively. "How long have you been standing there?"

_Long enough. _She approached and touched his jaw. _The skin isn't even red and he hit you pretty hard._

"You're imagining things."

_If that's so, then why are you panicking? _Her dark eyes studied his face. _I know you have magic. Don't forget, magic created and destroyed me._

He exhaled and rubbed his forehead; beads of sweat had begun to dot it. "Don't tell anyone. Please. It'll go away."

She shook her head. _You can't wish magic away. No matter how you try._

"You sound as if you know what you're talking about." His eyes narrowed. "As if from experience."

She eyed him cautiously. _Possibly._

He looked at her. "You have magic."

_I was exposed to magic at a young age._

He licked his lips. "Do you know anyone I can talk to?" He asked. "I'm not sure how much longer I can contain this…anger inside me. I swear, I don't know how I keep from killing my dad."

_Because of the one thing within your heart that's stronger than your hate._

"And what's that?"

_Your love._

He snorted. "I _do not _love him. I stopped loving him when I was ten years old. Now, it's merely just a barely, restrained tolerance. I hate him, for what he's done to mother. He's treated her so badly. She deserves someone to love her."

_Neither can just toss their marriage out the window just because the marriage has hit a rough patch._

"You're just looking in the window," he said. "I've been inside the window. They don't love each other anymore. My mother and Lancelot, they've decided to stop fighting the obvious and I'm glad.

You mean-

"Oh don't worry, they won't get caught."

They could! And then what? She could be put to death! And then, what good does that do?

"That would never happen. Father would probably banish her and Lancelot. They'd have each other in the end."

_I do believe you're enjoying this._

"Am I? I don't mean to be. My mother, is the only person I can trust. I value and love her more than any person I know," he licked his lip and added. "except for you."

She blushed red. _You don't love me._

"True." He said. "It is rather soon for such words, so, why don't we say," he reached for her hand and pulled her against his chest. "that I'm mad about you?"

She smiled. _Considering my lack of experience with me, I wouldn't know what would be deemed proper. Now, why don't we run along to the banquet? Everyone must be wondering where we are._

He grabbed her arm. "Let them wonder." He turned her back to him. "I'm not done talking to you."

She trembled slightly. _Please. Don't._

He frowned in confusion. "Please don't what?"

She looked embarrassed. _Kiss me._

He laughed lightly. "A tempting thought, but not what I had in mind." She exhaled in relief. "But, I will file that request away for future notice. What I want to know is, do you have magic, and can you help me?"


	6. Walking in the air

Chapter six

Walking in the air

Lily held her breath and summoned her mother. _Mother?_

Her mother's voice was cheerful. _Just answer the man's question._

_Are you spying on me?_

_Only keeping an eye on your father and I just happened to check in now._

_But father said-_

_Trust me on this one Lily. _Her mother said. _You need to help one of your kind._

Lily bit her lip and looked into Brandan's eyes. He'd been patiently waiting for her to answer his question. She nodded her head. _Yes. I have some magic. _He looked relieved. _But I was born with it! I didn't ask for it, it was given to me._

"I know, I know."

"Brandan?" they looked to see Gwen approaching with Arthur. "Dinner is served."

"I'm sorry." He smiled as if they hadn't been talking about magic at all. "I was just telling Eartha how beautiful she looked." She blushed. "Isn't she gorgeous mother?"

Gwen nodded. "She is."

Arthur tugged on her arm. "We must be going." Gwen tugged her arm away from his grasp and something told Eartha that dinner was going to be a very tense affair for the two of them.

Brandan leaned close and whispered. "I want to talk to you afterwards."

Dinner was a noisy affair. Brandan kept his attention most of the time focused on Lily, ignoring others around him. His father was getting frustrated with him ignoring him, and he enjoyed vexing him. His father had reprimanded him forty different times about forty different things wrong with his sword fighting. He never liked swords and he hated fighting on the ground. As far as he knew, it was actually written down that he _had _to master sword fighting. It was a bunch of nonsense, getting batted around the head and all that.

"Brandan?" his father's voice caught his attention this time, along with the rest of the table. "I asked you a question."

"Sorry, I was conversing with Lily."

"Oh really? And you couldn't hear me?"

"No. Because she, and not you, were the primary focus of my attention at the moment." And that was true, he was trying to persuade her to sing.

Arthur stiffened and Lily touched his arm. _If you don't argue, I promise I'll sing._

His brow rose. "In fact, we were just discussing what song she'd be able to sing along with our court musicians."

Everyone murmured amongst himself or herself. His grandfather sneered. "And her voice is fine enough to be heard in our court? No. I won't disgrace our court."

At those words, Lily and Brandan jumped up. He felt that she was offended as well. But his mother beat him to it. "Certainly Uther, you can't mean that. " she had been cross before dinner and now, she was furious. Her eyes glowed with fire.

"I do."

"Denying us the one chance that allows us to hear her voice is a disgusting and despicable thing to do!" She snapped angrily.

"You watch it."

"And you mind how you speak to me!" She snarled slightly. "For I am your equal as you've forgotten. And I can speak to you as I wish! I can no longer stay in this room until its stench is cleared away!"

Gwen swept out of the room, with his father glowering at her. "Gwen? Gwen, come back here!" She ignored him and he swore under his breath. "That woman."

Lily moved to leave the hall, limping slightly. Brandan glowered at his grandfather. "If you were not my grandfather," he seethed. "I would have challenged you to the death for that insult."

Everyone gasped at those words. Suddenly, this…voice from Heaven filled the halls. All eyes looked towards the voice, to see Lily, standing in the center of the hall singing. A quick glance around the courtroom showed that almost everyone in the room was stunned. The court musicians recognized the tune, for they joined in, somewhat unruly, as if waiting for Uther or Arthur to stop them.

He sank into his chair unable to take his eyes off her. She moved her arms fluidly with the music, her eyes glowing brightly. She looked as if she were truly walking in the air, as the song declared her to be. All too soon, the magical and musical moment was over. The whole room rose in applause for her song. She graciously curtsied and eyed Uther and Arthur. Both said nothing, except to nod their head at her. Probably the only sign of acceptance she'd get from them.

Then, he noticed something. Not only was his mother gone, but Lancelot was gone as well.

* * *

A hand on her shoulder caused Gwen to jump. She spun around, arm raised, but stopped when she saw it was Lancelot, not Arthur. She relaxed and turned aside. "You should go, I'm afraid I'm not good company right now."

"She's singing. You don't want to miss her."

Gwen looked to the banquet hall. "I'll listen outside. I'll not go back in there."

Lancelot wordlessly followed her outside and into the dark tunnel that allowed one to hear Lily singing. She was singing one of Gwen's favorite songs, the moon's a harsh mistress, and Arthur hated it. Claimed it made no sense, but it made sense to her. For that's what she was, the moon. A beautiful thing to see and behold, but she was out of reach.

Tears filled her eyes and she looked down. "Gwen?" Lancelot asked. "What is it?"

She wiped her eye. "You've asked that of me many times."

"And each time you've denied me the knowledge of knowing why. Please," he begged gently. "what is it? Is it...Arthur?" her tears were enough to tell him. Lancelot pulled her into his arms. "Has he hurt you?"

"Emotionally, yes, but not physically." She exhaled and shook her head. "I-I think…I made a mistake, falling in love with him. I shouldn't have. I wasn't good enough for him and I never could have been."

"Don't say that Gwen." He said gently, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked into his handsome face, remembering the first time she'd seen him. It had been to fit him for a tunic. The memory stirred and she smiled faintly, remembering how her touch had reduced him into stammering words out at her. "What?" he asked.

"I was just remembering how we met." He nodded solemnly and she continued. "It seems so long ago. I was beautiful then."

"You still are." He said firmly. "Any man would be blessed to have you."

"Except the one I'm married to."

She pulled away from Lancelot's grasp. "He hasn't touched me in so long now that any touch I'm blessed to receive from him fills me with disgust." She shook her head. "If he were to make love tonight, it'd probably be our wedding night all over again." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He'd only think of himself not me."

"Gwen." Lancelot said uneasily.

She spun around. "You know the last time we made love?" She shook her head. "Months before Brandan was born!" Lancelot stared at her; unbelieving she'd just shared that personal information with him. "And he hasn't touched me since!" Tears pooled in her eyes and she covered her mouth for a moment. "Am…I…I beautiful to him, or… do I fill him with disgust too?"

Lancelot approached and pulled her into his arms. "Shh, you're upset." She tightened her grip on his arms. "You're beautiful Gwen. You've always been the most beautiful woman in the kingdom."

"I don't want to be the most beautiful." She looked up at him. "I wanted to be loved again Lancelot." She pleaded. "I want to be loved!"

Suddenly, those lips she hadn't felt for twenty odd years, were once again on hers. Gwen felt her body come alive as she clung to Lancelot. A fire started in the ends of her hair and traveled down to her toes. She felt a tremor flow through Lancelot's body and mingle with hers. It had been so long that any man had showed her any physical contact that she was momentarily scared of what she was feeling.

But this was Lancelot. A man she knew well and had loved as well. She pressed herself closer to him as his hands explored her body. She stifled a moan as she held onto him, even after breaking the kiss. For a moment, they stood there, just holding onto each other, breathing heavily and not speaking a word.

Lancelot kissed her, again setting her heart on fire. But this kiss was short lived however, for he pulled away. "We can't Gwen. We might get caught."

She rested her head against his chest. "Don't give me up Lancelot." She asked firmly. "Don't."

"I won't." He pledged with the voice that had been haunting her dreams. "I won't step aside anymore Gwen."

* * *

**For those wondering who Lily sounds like, she sounds like 'Celtic Woman'.**


	7. Wishes of pain

Chapter seven

Wishes of pain

Lily closed her eyes and called. _Mother?_

_Lily? Are you all right?_

_Yes mother. _

_So, how did he take it? _

_He took it well. Prince Brandan has magic._

Her mother was silent. _Figures your father wouldn't pick up on that. Oh well, but I love that about him._

_Love what about him?_

_The way he's oblivious to certain things. Oh well, he's extremely busy._

_I know, I wish he didn't have to work so hard._

_Maybe you'll be able to help him with that sometime in the future. _She rolled her eyes at her mother's subtle hint. _Don't roll your eyes at me young lady._

_Sorry, is father home yet? _

_Yes. He's just taking a bath._

_Are you really pregnant? If so, I should be there._

_You're right where you should be. And…I'm fairly certain that I am. But before your father breaks into this conversation, I'd like to say that you should bring Brandan down to the lake tomorrow afternoon._

_Why mother? Why the sudden interest?_

_Because, things are about to start unfolding around us. I believe you all ready sense it with Gwen and Lancelot?_

_You know?_

_I can see the future. But I do not know for certain if that will come to be._

_Does father know?_

_How could I tell him that I know two of his best friends are going to hurt and betray his best friend?_

_He has…no idea about it then?_

_Men…are oblivious to such things. They don't notice them until they're too late. _

Her father's voice broke into the conversation. _And women notice such small things of insignificance that one has to be a mind reader to know what they're talking about. _

_And since you're doing just, there's no problem for you. _Her mother said merrily before letting out a shriek. _Merlin! Behave! I'm talking to Lily._

_Sorry. _Her father's tone held a hint of mirth before turning sober. _So, what's going on? Is prince Brandan behaving himself?_

_Yes father._

_Good. _

_Your father isn't behaving himself at the moment. Ah!_

Lily laughed and reached out to see her parents in the hut. Her dad had pulled her mother onto his lap. Her mother pretended to be resistant to his advances, but the smile on her face said otherwise.

_I'm sorry. _Her mother said as Merlin whispered something in her ear. _I'm a little distracted._

_I can tell._

Her mother's eyes widened. "Merlin, she's watching."

"So?"

_I'll leave you two alone. _She grinned. _I may be stopping by tomorrow night._

That got her father's attention. "Alone?"

Her mother poked him. "She just said that she'd be stopping by. Now, I need to talk to you…alone."

_Goodnight you two. Have fun!_

Merlin scowled at her. "You watch yourself young lady."

Her mother laughed and kissed him. "Oh do shut up Merlin and tell your daughter goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

_Goodnight! _She smiled as her father put up a shield blocking off her vision. Her bedroom door cracked open and she bolted up right. _There's someone in my room!_

_What? _Her father said. _Who?_

"Lily?" she exhaled as she realized it was prince Brandan.

_It's just Brandan._

_It's JUST Brandan!? _He bellowed. _What is he doing in your bedroom!?_

_Oh, stop it Merlin. Probably just wants to talk to her._

_It's not proper!_

_I seem to recall you sitting on my bed when I was in my nightdress before we were married! And, you insisted on carrying me outside, onto the balcony._

_You weren't well. You couldn't walk and I told you it wasn't proper._

_I don't recall you protesting too much! In fact, I seem to think you enjoyed holding me._

"Lily?" Brandan's voice shook her out of the other world. "Did you hear me?"

She nodded. _I'm sorry. I was talking with my parents._

His brow rose. "Are they aware I'm here with you?" she nodded. "Did you have to tell them that?"

_No. But I didn't know who was breaking into my room._

He laughed. "Sorry. But we did say we'd talk later."

_I forgot. He wanted to talk about his magic._

_I don't care. _Her father was livid. _I want him out of there. NOW!_

_Merlin shut up!_

"Your parents are talking to you aren't they?"

She frowned. _How'd you know?_

"You don't hear me when I talk to you."

_I'm sorry. It's my father, he's worried._

"And your mother."

She smiled. _She's loving it. She enjoys making my father twitch._

_That's right. Tell him goodnight! I'm blocking your father's vision as we speak._

_Aria-_

She smiled. _My mother said to tell you goodnight._

"And your father?"

_I don't want to repeat it._ Brandan sat on the corner of her bed and she reached for her covers, drawing it up to her chin. _But he's right. This really isn't proper, so we'd best talk about what needs to be said. _

He nodded. "Right, I don't need to be earning your father's wrath before I meet him."

_When did you first find you had magic?_

It was in battle. I'd fallen and I looked up to see a man getting ready to attack my father." He shook his head. "I must have been crazed. I threw my hand out, as if to push the man, and I did. I threw him into a tree."

_Your mother's worried. She's seen you reading up on books of magic._

His eyes widened. "Does she know?"

_No. she's curious. But I don't think she'll tell King Arthur._

His eyes narrowed. "Will she tell Lancelot?" She shrugged and he bit his lip before confessing. "I can see through walls."

Her eyes widened. _No way!_

"Don't worry, I haven't' spied on you. But today, mother vanished when you were singing, so did Lancelot." he bit his lip. "I saw them kissing."

Her heart jumped in her chest. _I'm so sorry._

"Yes, be sorry for me. Because, when I saw the look in their eyes, I didn't feel anything but relief."

_And, you feel guilty for that?_

"yes. Because my mother's eyes had a light in her eyes that I hadn't seen for so long. And Lancelot," he shook his head. "I've heard stories from my mother about how Lancelot was a rival for her hand. I think, she should have married him."

_Don't count on your father letting them walk away together. After all, they've been married for over twenty years. Lancelot can't make up in a day what your parents have shared in that time._

"I don't think they ever stopped loving each other, in all that time." He said. "I think….I've been watching them love each other since I was growing up. Lancelot, was more of a father than Arthur was."

_No one, can take the place of a father. No one._

"Lancelot could!" He said. "Lancelot was there for me when I grew up, just like he's here for my mother now. I wished she'd married him."

_You don't mean that._

"I do!" His eyes snapped with barely suppressed anger. "If you'd seen my childhood….you'd know why I wished he were my father."

What else could she say? What could she do? Nothing. She sang quietly, a gentle, soothing, lullaby that calmed his anger. If only her voice could wash away the pain from so many years ago.

* * *

**Be sure to root for your favorite team. Lancelot vs. Arthur! I've got an idea where I'm going, but I'm not set there yet!**


	8. All the world's a stage

Chapter eight

All the world's a stage

Lily smiled as Brandan trotted his horse through the woods. She'd arranged for her father to go and get a certain fabric that would take him all day, that way he could meet them at their home. Her father pitched a fit and he'd been ranting and raving in her head for five minutes until her mother screened him off.

Brandan smiled. "Is there anything I should know?"

_My father is exceedingly protective._

"Naturally," he said. "a wise man guards a precious jewel against others." He leaned forward, nuzzling her cheek gently. "However, I do intend to claim you from him in time."

Her heart stopped. _Oh god._

He stopped the horse. "Is that in a good way or a bad way?"

She was glad that since she was riding in his lap, he couldn't see her face. _You…took me by surprise. I couldn't believe you actually said that._

He turned her slightly in his arm and she dropped her gaze, face growing warm at the tender look in his eyes. He gently tilted her chin up, forcing her to look in his eyes. "I want to be completely honest with you lily. I've seen many people make mistakes by remaining silent."

She bit her lip. _Perhaps, sometimes, things are better left unsaid, or unheard._

"Are you saying you don't feel the same towards me that I feel about you?"

_I'm saying that since we've known each other for at least two days, you shouldn't be speaking such things to me._

He exhaled. "Right, still," he rumbled. "I can't hide what I feel for you forever."

_Well, attempt it at my parent's house. _She smiled brightly. _I'm anxious to see them._

"All right. I promise I won't ask your father for your hand until we're ready to leave."

* * *

Gwen's heart pounded in her throat as she smoothed her pale pink and white dress with a tilt of her head. She wasn't certain if this light color suited her as much as it had in the past. Still, it was lovely and it made her feel beautiful. She blushed as she remembered Lancelot's hands on her, how wonderful it had felt.

The door opened and she turned to see Arthur walking in the room. He moved straight to the desk, without glancing up at her. She sighed and moved towards the door that he'd left open.

"Where are you going?" he politely demanded.

She paused and exhaled. "I'm going for a ride."

"Where?"

She spun on her heel, crossing her arms. "Wherever I wish to ride, I may wish to ride all day."

Arthur groaned and looked up from the papers. "I don't know what's gotten into you Gwen. You've been so….odd lately."

Her brows rose. "Really? I've been odd?" she snorted as she gathered up her skirts. "You've been so busy I'm surprised you noticed!"

She swept out of the room with him right behind her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What do you mean by that?"

She frowned at him. "Happy anniversary!" his face fell and his grip loosened enough for her to pull away. "See? You're too busy."

"Gwen, I'm sorry I forgot this once-"

"Once?!" She shook her head sadly. "You've forgotten for the last five years. So I sincerely doubt that you'll remember again."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I don't want _anything _from you Arthur." She stated. "I never did. No, that's a lie. All I ever wanted was to be your wife and loved by you. I see now, all I have now is the title of your wife, but 'love,' it's a foreign word to us now. Physically and emotionally."

Arthur looked as if he'd been slapped. She'd never felt this bold before, but maybe Lancelot's face in her mind was giving her a new level of courage. She'd lost so much of her spirit and now she was finding it again.

"What….are you saying, Gwen?"

"You don't love me." She stated calmly and rationally. "You haven't for many years."

"That's ridiculous Gwen." He snapped at her. "I still care for you, deeply, more that I've ever cared for any woman."

She rolled her eyes. "Spare me Arthur. Your own words betray you." She repeated his words. "I still care for you, deeply." She crossed her arms. "You care for me?! I'm your wife. You're supposed to love me!"

"And I do!"

"But you don't tell me!" She shouted. "You never show me!"

"Arthur?" They spun around to see Leon in the hall. He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, but, Uther is looking for you."

"Thank you." He turned to Gwen, his eyes blazing. "We _will _discuss this later."

"Later!" He stomped away she called. "That's all I ever hear is later!"

"Gwen!" He bellowed. "Enough!"

"Yes, it is enough! I've had enough of this!" She tossed her head, causing her hair to come down around her shoulders. "I've heard it said that no one really appreciate what they've got until they loose it to another." Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, as if he'd walked into an invisible wall of bricks. "You don't love me anymore, you should just say it out loud so you'll believe it." with that, she swept out of the hall to retrieve her horse. Her heart had hoped that Arthur would chase after her, but her head had correctly predicted that he wouldn't.

* * *

Brandan watched as lily's face light up with joy as they approached the nicely constructed cottage. He thought he knew every inch of the woods outside Camelot, but he was wrong, he'd never seen this house before. He got off the horse warily, before helping her down. The younger children swarmed towards her, shrieking her name. He set her on the ground and stepped back, watching her siblings and mother embrace her. He looked up, to see a muscular, yet slender, built man. He was wearing clothes that didn't fit him well; they hung on his frame.

"An honor to meet you Prince Brandan." Lily's mother proclaimed. "Please, call me Ariana."

Her name, rung a chord somewhere in his head. "I will Ariana, but you in return, must call me simply Brandan."

She frowned. "Why would I call you Simply Brandan, you're not a simpleton are you?"

"Ariana." Lily's father said sharply. "You're pushing it."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Oh, he wouldn't dare do anything, not with lily present. Brandan, this is my wonderful husband, Merlin."

_That _cinched it for him. He looked at everyone, who were all quite calm with their mother's announcement. Merlin spoke. "Let us go inside shall we?"

"In a moment." He said. "You're him, aren't you?"

Merlin was a good faker, he'd grant him that. He didn't even blink. "Him?"

"The man who saved my father over a thousand times aren't you? Merlin, the greatest sorcerer of them all."

"Children, go inside for a moment." Ariana said. "Your father and I need to talk with Brandan alone for a while. Lily, mind them will you?"

Lily nodded and hobbled away, her eyes radiating concern for him. Merlin crossed his arms. "What makes you say that?"

"Lily has magic. I have magic." He held Merlin's gaze. "And, I can feel you and your wife have magic. My mother has told me many stories about you two, and she's drawn your portraits for me."

"How is Gwen?" Ariana asked.

"Rather low in spirits lately, I think she and Lancelot are prepared to flee the kingdom."

Merlin's head shot up. "You mind how you speak about your mother."

"I say the truth."

"Your parents love each other."

"Fires can burn out if they're not refurbished with the proper materials. So, you are Merlin, aren't you?" he crossed his arms. "I can see the defense of my father and his actions ready to form on your tongue."

Merlin glowered. "I don't have a defense ready. I was saying we should go to the house and discuss this later. Personally, I couldn't care less about your father, magic, or Camelot." He turned and walked towards the cottage. "And I hope you have one ready about your actions with my daughter!"

Brandan laughed. "I do. I'm going to marry her. I feel I should after I took advantage of her!"

And that was the last thing he said before he found himself flying backwards over the fence! Merlin's eyes were glowing a bright golden that confirmed his magic.

"Why you-"

Ariana hit him. "Merlin! He was baiting you!"

He groaned. "Sorry, Ariana, I can't believe I just-"

"I can!"

_Are you all right? _Lily asked, appearing in front of him as he stood up. She brushed at the dirt on his sleeves. _What happened?_

"I'm fine," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I just…shocked your father."

_What a stupid thing to do!_

* * *

Gwen's heart pounded in her chest as she took in the sight of Lancelot. As he stepped towards her, she threw her arms around him, catching him off guard with a kiss that threatened to engulf them in its passion. His hands clutched at her hips while she pulled onto his shirt. She gasped against his lips. "Take me!"

Lancelot's head was somewhat clearer than hers was. "What?" He gasped out.

"Take me." She took his hand, placing it on the strings of her bodice. "Make me feel like a woman again."

He didn't hesitate in her fulfilling her request. Within ten minutes she was unclothed, on the forest floor with Lancelot above her and between her legs. Her heart said that she should feel guilty about betraying her husband like this with his most loyal knight. Still, she couldn't summon up one shred of guilt as Lancelot made love to her, in the woods, on the day of her wedding anniversary. And there wasn't a soul for miles to hear her scream Lancelot's name to the blue sky.

* * *

**And since for some reason I can't keep Eartha and Ariana's name seperate, I changed Eartha's name to Lily. No, I haven't decided on Lancelot winning yet, so don't give up rooting for your favorite man!**


	9. Speaking words

Chapter nine

Speaking words

Brandan exhaled and rubbed his eyes. "I wish, there were someway I could make my father understand, but I can't."

Merlin nodded. "He's seen more darkness instead of light unfortunately."

"He's a fool." Merlin scowled at Brandan. "Forgive me, for saying that about your friend under your roof, but what else can you call a man who casts aside a friend like you?"

"A fool." Ariana said pointedly. "There is no other word for it."

Merlin grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto his lap. "And you're a blabber mouth. Can never keep your mouth shut."

"Nor my legs apparently." Brandan and Merlin flushed red slightly. Ariana giggled. "Sorry, I'm afraid the wine made me a little tipsy."

"Very." Merlin said sternly.

"Don't you dare release a sobering spell on me!" She said. "Don't you dare!"

Brandan laughed as he reached over and rubbed lily's hand. "I'll say it again, you're lucky."

_Don't count your blessings short._

"I'll try not to."

It had been a wonderful day. He'd helped weed the garden, chop wood, hunt, talk with both the parents longer. It felt good to be away from Camelot, good to be among the earth and it's creatures. Merlin refused to teach him any magic, until he felt Brandan was ready. Brandan had to get his temper more under control before beginning. Lily, she was a ray of sunshine for him, she had an effect on him like no one else had. She was having a good effect on him, shaping him into becoming a better man without even trying.

Merlin exhaled tightly. "As much as I hate to break this up, but you two must go back. It's getting late and I've got to conjure up some fabric for us."

Ariana laughed. "All ready done! It's actually a dress that I wore when your father first kissed me. It's somewhat out of date, but still beautiful." She handed it to Merlin. "Now, do not hurt Brandan between now and the way home."

Merlin huffed. "I can't guarantee anything."

Ariana pouted, sticking her lower lip out. "Please?"

Merlin tried to remain stern, but he smiled inspite of himself. He kissed her on the mouth and pulled away with Nilrem face on. "I'll try."

"Good!" She kissed him away. "Now, go and hurry back to me!"

Brandan spoke. "I shall try to arrange it with my father to get him off earlier. So he can spend more time with you and your family."

_That would be wonderful. Father works so hard._

Brandan brushed a strand of her hair back. "If I had my way, he'd be head sorcerer in the house of Camelot and he'd have the rest of his life free from work with pay." He stared Merlin, dead in the face. "Somehow, someday, I swear I will avenge the wrongs done to you."

Merlin paused, sobered for a moment. "When I think of a wrong I'd like avenged, I will let you know."

"How can you say that?" He asked. "My father-"

"Did what he thought was best." Merlin said sternly. "True, I may not enter Camelot, but I can do so under disguise. I still protect him, the only thing that has changed. Arthur is not good at displaying his emotions, he never has been. But he has a good heart, and when he banished me, he was going with what his heart was telling him to do."

"Then his heart was wrong."

"If you've never made a mistake, then speak so. Come, we must leave if we're to get you back to the palace in time."

* * *

Gwen smiled as she brushed her hair, enjoying the delicious ache between her legs. Her body was alive again, after so many years again! Her face flushed with pleasure as she thought of meeting Lancelot later this evening. He knew all of the dark and secret places to meet. And tonight, he'd satisfy her to the fullest. She'd wanted this for so long, she could scarcely believe that it was true.

The door opened and she spun around to see Arthur enter the room. She turned and resumed brushing her hair. It had gotten full of grass that afternoon. She had decided to wear one of her older dresses, the yellow and white dress she'd worn when she first met Lancelot. She wondered if he'd remember it, he probably would. Lancelot was a sentimental man, and sentimental men kept even the smallest things close to their hearts.

She could feel Arthur behind her, his hand on her head. She stiffened as he pulled a something out of her hair. "Did you fall off of your horse?"

"No." She said. "I was laying on the ground looking up at the clouds."

"Really?" she stood up and moved away from him. "You have a small, bruise on your neck."

She touched it, remember Lancelot's lips on that spot. "Must have been a rock."

"Guinevere," he sighed. "I said that we'd talk later and I meant it."

"And I said, I've heard 'later' too many times now." She shook her head. "I've head my fill of it."

Arthur stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It had been so long since he touched her that she jumped, looking at the hand that had once caused her to tremble with a simple touch. Now, another man's hand did just what his had failed to do for so long.

He handed her a wrapped box, possibly another piece of jewelry. "Happy anniversary."

Gwen took it and set it on the dresser. "I don't want it."

She felt him stiffen. "You don't even know what it is yet."

"I'm your wife, I'm tired of being bought."

Arthur exhaled. "What's going on Gwen? Thing's haven't been right between us."

She laughed bitterly. "You're just noticing now?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm aware it's been going on for a time now."

"And you said nothing?"

"I was hoping it would blow over."

"Well, it isn't." she turned and faced him, crossing her arms. "I've been thinking." She inhaled, deciding to speak the truth to Arthur. She knew him too long to be anything less than honest. "It seems we're going nowhere. You don't share my feelings," Arthur looked shocked. "I don't share yours and it doesn't seem to be fair to either of us to be tied to each other."

"Now wait a minute! What are you saying?"

"I want a divorce."

"Never!" He snapped.

"Why?" She demanded. "Why not?"

"Because when I married you, I swore 'for better or for worse,' as did you!" He said. "We've gone through bad times, but that's no reason to go get a divorce."

"I'm not doing it because of that."

"I need you, don't you know that Gwen?"

"No Arthur." She stated honestly. "I didn't."

"I still love you. I love you Gwen." Those words she'd been waiting to hear came years to late. Tears filled her eyes and she turned her back to him. Shudders wracked her spine as he gripped her shoulders. "Don't do this to me. I can't make it, alone without you Arthur."

"I don't love you anymore!" the words burst out of her before she could stop them. "I don't! I haven't for a long time!"

Arthur froze, his fingers digging into her shoulders. "What?" She caught the notes of hurt in his voice. "You…you don't mean that Gwen."

"I do Arthur." She pulled away and spun around. "I don't know you anymore. You banished Merlin."

"He practiced magic and cost us the life of our son!"

"He gave me my life again! He saved you more times than I can count!"

"What does Merlin have to do with this?"

"It's an example of your change in your behavior. Merlin was your best friend! How could you? And afterwards, you changed towards me."

"No, I haven't."

"You don't kiss me anymore!" She demanded. "You haven't made love to me since Brandan was born!"

"I swore I'd never do it again," he shouted. "because I didn't want to risk getting you pregnant and loosing you! Don't tell me that's not love!"

She shrugged. "If you say so. Gaius said I was fine, when he examined me, there wouldn't be anymore issues."

"I didn't want to risk it, he's been wrong before. I value you more, than I value anyone."

"No Arthur. You never want to take risks, and that's why you loose."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting you go Gwen, ever."

She tilted her chin up. "Am I your prisoner then?"

"You're my wife!"

"Then you should bow to my requests and make me happy. Because I am not happy with you." His grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Don't touch me."

"Who is he Gwen?" he demanded. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're a fool. She glanced up at the clock. "We must go for dinner, your father will be upset."

"Do not," he warned. "toy, with me Guinevere. If I find, that there is a man, and you haven't made him up." He grabbed her and spun her around to face him. "I will kill him."

She held his gaze "If I didn't know you well enough, I would have been worried for him."

"Beware Gwen," he said darkly. "I'm warning you and him. I will not be so patient forever." And this time, his threat did chill her…a little bit. But then, she remembered it was Lancelot. He was the best man with a sword and even Arthur knew that.


	10. The end of life that was once known

Chapter ten

The end of life that was once known

Lily smiled as she eyed her reflection in the floor length mirror. The white dress fit her body as if it were tailor made for her. No wonder her father had kissed her mother, seeing her for the first time in this dress. Her door opened and she spun around to see Gwen sweeping her way into the room. Her brows rose approvingly. "What a lovely dress." Her eyes narrowed. "I've seen one like it before…I just can't remember where."

_It was my mothers._

"And she could afford it?"

She bit her lip. _She saved for it._

"It's beautiful. Old, yet timeless." She smirked. "Don't be surprised if Brandan tries to kiss you tonight."

She flushed. _I'm not trying to win his attention. Honest._

"I know that. He's in love with you for what you are."

_He barely knows me. It's too soon for him to say such things._

Gwen nodded. "He's like his father," her gaze saddened. "but he's much more sensible. Take your time, don't rush it, you may regret it."

_I'm certain Arthur loves you._

Gwen rolled her eyes. "So he says. He said the words too late, and now, they aren't returned."

_Gwen!_

"Oh, you might as well know." She said. "I need someone to talk to." She smiled brightly. "I'm in love with someone else."

_Sir Lancelot?_

Her eyes narrowed. "Is it that obvious?"

She shook her head. _My father told me that Lancelot had been in love with you for many years._

"How'd he know?"

_Because he was a servant at Camelot. _That was enough for her to admit. _My father is a very observant man._

"Did I know him?"

She shrugged. _I think so, but he asks not to be remembered to you and Arthur._

"Odd. Why?"

_I don't know._

"Oh well, I shall respect his wishes. How did things go with your parents?"

_My mother adores Brandan, my father is wary._

_Lily! _Her father's voice broke into the room. _Arthur is looking for Gwen, and he's on a rampage. _

_She's in my chambers._

_Head to the banquet hall._

She turned to Gwen and smiled. _We should head to the banquet hall._

"All right. Brandan's probably frantic."

_Or Arthur._

She frowned darkly at her. Lily concentrated on Gwen, sending her next words into his head. "I don't love Arthur anymore. So, you can stop trying to put in good words for him."

_Lily. _Her father's voice sounded pained.

_I'm certain you don't mean that._

"I do!" Gwen said. "If I had the chance to do it all again, I'd never have married him! Now, let's go."

_Lily, what's going on?_

_Father, she's in love with Lancelot, and he's in love with her. He's clouding her mind, promising her the love that Arthur cannot fulfill. _Her father was silent for a long time. _Father, are you…surprised?_

_No, I'm not. Arthur had to grow to love Gwen. Lancelot, he loved her the moment they met. How could he still not love her?_ He exhaled. _I must talk to him about this. He must not, allow this to happen._

* * *

_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true?_ _And help me understand, cause I've been in love before. And I found that love was more that just holding hands. _Brandan studied Lily. Her eyes kept glancing around the room, like a fly caught in a spider's web. But her eyes were mainly upon his mother, father and Lancelot. It was as if there was a plot that she was aware of involving the three of them. His father, had paid more attention to his mother than he had in years. But his mother, rebuffed his attentions, and his father, was refusing to give up. Lancelot, was watching the whole scenario, with eyes that were unreadable, a mixture of sympathy and lust. Her mother, had requested that lily sing this song, and she had agreed reluctantly. Her hands, shook lightly upon the harp she was playing.

_If I give my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start that you will love me more than him. If I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide, if I love you too. Oh please, don't hurt my pride like him. Cause I couldn't stand the pain, and I would be sad, if our new love, was in vain. So I hope you see, that I would love to love you. And that he will cry when he learns we are two._

She was into the song, when the Royal Clerk burst into the room, his face a sickly white. All eyes went to him. "Your Majesty!" He began begging, immediately, falling upon the floor. "I beg your pardon for such an appearance-"

His father stood up, seemingly weary. "Never mind the trivialities, speak what causes you such distress."

The clerk's face was ashen white as he cleared his throat. "Sire, I was sorting the papers and I happened upon your Majesty's license." He gulped, appearing as if he were about to vomit. "Your marriage license was recorded improperly. It is not legal."

"What?!" His father shouted as he leaned forward, snatching the document from the man's trembling hands. His angry eyes danced over the words, threatening to burn the ink from the page. Moments later, he threw the paper on the ground. "So," he demanded. "what is to be done?"

"You and your queen will have to remarry and the license, recorded properly."

His eyes blazed. "Have the preparations for the ceremony begin. We will marry this Sunday." He snarled. "I bet that idiot Merlin had something to do with it."

He snuck a glance at his mother, who'd been silent, the whole time. A glance at Lancelot, showed he was reserved, but his eyes were wide with hope. His mother, sat back in her chair, a cool, calculated look on her face. "Prepare…nothing." All eyes went to her. "The remarriage will _not_ take place."

His father stared at her, shocked beyond belief. "It certainly will."

"No. It won't." She stated as she stood up, looking at Merlin. "Arrange for all my personal items moved to my room. I wish _nothing _that Arthur has given me to be brought to my room. I leave Camelot, for my kingdom at the end of the week."

Merlin didn't blink. "No." Everyone stared at him. "I serve King Arthur, and unless _he _bids me do that task, then I shall do it."

His father glared slightly at Merlin, before turning his glare to Gwen. "It's unusual to behold that a servant knows where his loyalty lies, and you, as my wife, do not!"

"I _was _your wife." She stood up, hands on her hips. "I am not anymore. I told you earlier today that I wanted our marriage dissolved. Thank the lord, that it wasn't necessary for us to go through the whole sordid mess of dissolving it. I shall leave."

"I told you not to marry a serving girl!" Uther shouted. "And now look at you! You don't even have a legitimate heir!"

He glanced up. "Does this mean I'm no longer the prince?"

Lily's face was as white as his father's face was red. His father shouted at the clerk. "Was his birth recorded properly?!"

"Yes Sire!"

"Good!" He shouted. "I should kill you, for single handedly bringing my life down around my ears!"

Gwen sniffed. "You, brought that down upon yourself Arthur." She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take the clerk off your hands Arthur. He shall live in comfort for the rest of his days."

* * *

Merlin stood numbly in the hall, his mind running through the day Arthur had declared to his father and the court that he loved Gwen and no one else.

"_I told you once before many years ago, that I loved Gwen. That I have always loved her. I have never loved another and no matter what, I will always love her. I am solemnly stating before all these witnesses that I'll not wed another."_

_Ariana had clapped loudly. "Bravo Arthur!" He'd grabbed her hands as she pouted. "Spoil sport."_

_Uther, was shocked. "I don't understand you Arthur. You must be possessed. You've never spoken to me in such a manner before." _

"_I only speak so to try to make you understand. Because I love her, and need her like I need to breathe! Now, we shall go back to the feast and not speak another word. With or without your permission, I will marry Gwen tomorrow."_

What had happened? What had caused things to take such a turn without him or Ariana noticing?

* * *

Gwen fought hard to keep from looking at Lancelot. her heart and mind recalled a time, many years ago. When Arthur and them had rode out to close the veil between the worlds, released by a terrible sorceress.

"_Will you grant me a favor?" she'd asked him, feeling guilty about his apparent joy at seeing her._

"_anything." He said._

_She'd looked towards Arthur, "look after him," at those cruel words, Lancelot's face had fallen, crushed. "bring him home."_

_In spite of the pain she'd inflicted upon him, he still agreed. "I will protect him with my life. You have my promise."_

And true to his word, he'd protected Arthur with his life, literally. Now, she had a chance to stop breaking Lancelot's heart and finally make him happy.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I am sorry about the delay, and I'm afraid that they won't be as quick as they used to be. My older sister left and my brother is overseas on duty. Me, being the oldest now, I don't have as much time as I have on my hands as I used to, especially with Thanksgiving and Christmas right around the corner. So, updates will be super slow until sometime in the late January. I shall try to get a few little chapters up.**


End file.
